Harry Potter and the Future Hokage
by Frostic Blitz
Summary: Harry PotterNaruto Xover. Full Summary inside.


Okay this is going to be my first epic length story,at least under this name

Summary: The Council of Konohagakure fears how strong that the Rookie Nine and Teams Gai, Shirano, and Nariko are getting, and how fast they are advancing. Tsunade wants Naruto to become Hokage after she retires. She knows that he has the right attitude for the job and that he would lay down his life for the village. He has the power but not the necessary skills, yet. She knows that he will need a strong backing of people respected in the village if he is to even have a shot, and so the Council won't try and "run" him out of office, and if the villagers are to respect him, and follow him. (Most of his friends/year-mates are either respected in the village and are well known, or are from respected Clans Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka, etc or both.) Tsunade believes that also if given the right training they'd be good support for Naruto, a new type of Council. But to get her plan into motion she needs to get the 17 young Shinobi out of Konoha so that they can get the training they require. A visit from a man in odd robes may have the answer that she's been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I do however own Team Nariko, and Team Shirano belongs to a friend of mine. I'm using them with her permission. There are OC's in this fic and they are a part of the main cast, but will not be seen as often as the original characters, just warning you ahead of time.

And now...On with the fic! Enjoy!

Edit: I fixed a few grammar errors, as well as changed somethings in the test itself, nothing major, but I think it flows better now.

* * *

The Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsunade, sat behind her desk with her hands clasped in front of her. She frowned in both frustration and thought. Frustration at the man who was sitting before her a messenger from the council, he was giving the same complaints that she's been listening to from the council for over a year and a half. Which had intensified since the return of Team Kakashi after rescuing the Kazekage from the clutches of Akatsuki, and hearing that Sakura had helped in the killing of Sasori of the Red Sand, and Naruto had used the power of the Kyuubi to kill Sasori's partner Deidara, a Genius S-class Nuke-Nin from Rock Country. Her thoughtful expression was because she was trying to figure out how to deal with it. 

These complaints had been coming in soon after most of Naruto and Sakura's year-mates had become Chûnin. The council said that they were growing too quickly, becoming too strong, too fast. As a counter Tsunade had pointed out that since they were at such a delicate state because of the on going threat of Orochimaru and Otogakure, that having such strong Shinobi on their side was a great blessing, not a curse. Of course they never heeded what she had to say on the subject. They believed that she was biased when it came to the young Ninja because of Naruto, Sakura, and their connection to their year-mates. They always just countered with "what if they decide to do like Sasuke did, and leave once they've gotten all the training they believe they could get from Konoha." Which usually caused Tsunade to loose her temper and throw the person out of her office, usually with shouts along the line of "They are loyal to this village, its Kage, and it's people."

Another problem she was currently having with the Council was the idea that she wanted Naruto to be the next Hokage. They did not want the Kyuubi vessel as their leader and were apposed to the very notion. Though Tsunade made a very good argument…or threat depending on whom you were talking to and who was around at the time.

Most of the council knew that Naruto would be perfect for the job; he protected his friends with his life and would no doubt do the same for the village if the situation arose, and with the Kyuubi's Chakra, along with his own, and with the proper training he would be the most powerful Shinobi in the village by far. Even though the Council knew all of this and agreed with Tsunade on all these points they still did not "want a demon-child to be in charge of the lives of the people of Konoha."

Tsunade was never one to allow people to talk badly about the people she cared about, especially those she considered family. And she has threatened many a time to make Naruto Hokage, and replace the council with people she knew would make decisions for the good of the village, and would not be biased and blinded by hate for a child that would be more likely to give up Ramen than turn on the Village, even if almost half the people in said village despised him.

She knew that she wanted Naruto to replace her as the Hokage, she also knew who she wanted to be Naruto's Council and chief advisors. His year-mates and friends would make good ones; they were all respected Ninja of the village, 8 of them were members of well-known and respected clans, and 7 of those were the heirs to those Clans. Plus most of them kept in touch with Suna and had good relations with their Kage and his siblings. What Tsunade did not know was how to get the 17 people – she had chosen to help front her "revolution" – the training they required to do the jobs that she would need them to do in the future. She arranged six files, that held each persons stats – arranged in the teams they were in – before her and sighed. Most of them were always out doing missions of some form or another. None of them were ever in town for very long.

Team Gai did a variety of missions, never anything below B-rank, as anything lower would be an insult to their skills…that and they refused to take anything lower, unless the couldn't get anything else, but the refused anything below C.

Team Asuma could usually be found in town, Shikamaru was a Chûnin Examination Official, Ino helped out the Interrogation squad with her Shintenshin no Jutsu, and Choji did what ever was needed of him, but he mostly helped Shikamaru out.

Team Kurenai usually did tracking missions, and helped out other teams when they needed to track down their target. With Shino's bugs, Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell, and Hinata's Byakugan no one ever out ran or lost them, and even if the did manage it, it never lasted very long.

Team Shirano also did various missions as they all had various skills that made them suitable for almost every kind of mission, Kanako could enter her opponents mind and find out anything they wanted to know, it's not as good as Ino's Jutsu but was nonetheless effective, while Eiichiro and Zurei covered her and dealt with any problem that came their way.

Team Nariko mostly did retrieval missions; with Tatsukuro's knowledge of Hunter-Nin tricks – which were taught to him by his ANBU elder sister – along with Arika's skill with Genjutsu, they could get into, and out of, any place virtually unseen and undetected. Which made them the ideal team to sneak into enemy camps/fortresses and steal and/or learn what the enemy was up to and report back to the Hokage.

Last but certainly not least, was Team Kakashi. This team was Konoha's strongest team. Sakura was said to be able to rival Tsunade's temper at times and her strength was not far behind. Kakashi…well everyone knew about Sharingan Kakashi, and Naruto was the powerhouse and eternal optimist of the team, he refused to give up no matter what the situation. They, like teams Gai and Shirano, did whatever mission they could get, and had yet to fail a single one. They had also earned the right to do the higher ranked missions even though Naruto was still a Genin, they had long since proved that D – and most C – Rank missions were below them.

As she rifled through the files, Tsunade absently listened to the man in front of her as he continued to complain about the Konoha Rookie Squad, or KRS for short, as the 17 teens had come to be known, and the Hokage's lack of action towards the problem. Though at hearing 'that' complaint she straightened up and glared at the man. "What do you mean "My lack of ability to handle the situation"? And exactly what situation are you talking about?" She glared at the man heatedly.

He shrunk down in his seat slightly but answered his Kage; "Well that is to say, Lady Hokage, that we have come to you about this problem, with the KRS, before and you haven't done any…" he trailed off at the look of pure venom and unbridled hatred that the Hokage was giving him.

"Again I ask you, what problem? Have they attacked civilians or other Ninja randomly? And Naruto's earlier practical jokes and pranks do not count." The messenger shook his head. "Have one or more of them left the village and declared themselves Nuke-Nin?" Again the man shook his head. "Has anyone of them done anything other than train and get stronger so as better to defend the village and those inside that they have been charged to protect?"

"No, Lady Hokage…"

"Then why the FUCK are you in here bothering me with this shit, AGAIN?" She yelled pounding her closed fist on her desk with enough force to cause a crack to run down the center of her desk.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but the people are starting to get worried that they may be getting too powerful and are becoming a danger to the village. And with Akatsuki being after Naruto, and the other rumors that we have been hearing…"

"What other rumors? I haven't heard anything." Tsunade demanded in surprise. Jiraiya's information network was the best in the world, how could the Council know a rumor concerning Ninja of their Village before he did?

"It is recently new information Hokage-sama. It seems that others are expressing an interest in two of Konoha's older Bloodlines and their abilities."

She waved the concern off, "People have been after the Byakugan and the Sharingan for years, that's nothing new."

"I am not speaking of the Sharingan, seeing as how that is already in the hands of our enemies. Though yes people have been after the Byakugan for years, especially the Kumo-Nin's. I am actually more referring to the fact that our enemies have of recent, expressed an interest in the Gouka."

Tsunade thought about this for a few minutes. Most people in all the countries except those that knew better, those being Suna, Konoha, and they assumed Oto – because of Sasuke, but that was a maybe – believed that the Gouka was a dead art. It hadn't been seen in over 75 years. But the heir to the Kimura Clan, Kimura Arika, held the Gouka and everything else that her Bloodline was known for; she was also the first female of her Clan to even posses the Gouka. She was the Genius of her Clan, and it had been ordered a strict secret that her having her families Kekkai Genkai is kept secret. This was troubling news, and would have to be taken into consideration when assigning her and her team missions.

"That is troubling, is there anything else that I should know, any other…unsettling rumors that have yet to reach my ears?"

"Well umm…it seems that word has traveled and now other countries have heard of the power of Team Kakashi, and Naruto and Sakura's defeat of two high ranking members of the Akatsuki Elite. And they are now expressing the desire to get that power for themselves."

Tsunade sighed, "I knew that this would happen eventually. I just didn't think it would happen this soon. I will have to be a little more careful with the missions I assign to them from now on. The same goes for Arika and her teammates. Thank you for telling this to me Kenshin-san."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. But now if we could get back to my earlier point about the KRS…"

Tsunade sighed impatiently, and it took every ounce of willpower that she possessed to resist the temptation to punch the young council messenger through the wall of her office. "If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. Now, this is the absolute last time I am going to say it, so you better listen good and you can tell the other council members this as well." She took a deep breath and then leveled her dark gaze at the now trembling messenger. "If I hear one more compliant, one little sniff that the council is worried about the KRS, I will have every last one of you fired and replaced, and will strip them of all rank outside of their Clans. None of them have ever even had the thought in their head to betray this village, or me. Is that clear!"

He shrunk down into his seat as far as it would allow, nodding his head rapidly. "H-Hai Hokage-sama, crystal clear."

"Good. You're dismissed." She said curtly turning her attention back to the six files arranged before her. The messenger nodded and without a word or a sound stood up from his chair and exited the room as fast as he could. She sighed in silent relief as she heard the door click shut. '_Finally some peace…now I can try and figure out a way to get these brats some training so I can get this idea of mine on the go._'

But she was the Hokage of Konohagakure; she knew that the peace wouldn't last for long. Someone else would enter her office with another problem, be it minor or major.

Her prediction came true about 20 minutes later when a man in long flowing blue robes decorated by stars and moons was showed into the Hokage's office by Hagane Kotetsu. He had half moon glasses perched on his slightly large nose; his eyes were a friendly blue and gave off such warmth and friendship that Tsunade had not seen in many people in her profession. She set the folder she was looking at putting it in the pile with the other five folders.

She grinned up at the man and resumed what Naruto called her Hokage-pose: back straight, leaning forward giving off a slightly intimidating air, her hands clasped before her arms resting on top of her desk, the very picture of business and seriousness. "Hello. How can I help you?" She usually would have been curt with anyone who interrupted her when she was working, but the aging man before radiated with such camaraderie that she couldn't bring herself to snap at the man.

He bowed to her slightly, a mere nod of his head, before taking the seat in front of her desk. "Greetings Lady Hokage." His Japanese had a slight accent but was excellent otherwise. "I seem to have disturbed you, I apologize."

"That's all right. What is it that you wanted…?"

"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore."

"What can I help you with Dumbledore-san?"

"I have a mission request for you…"

* * *

A few hours later – about an hour after Dumbledore had left – Tsunade was leaning back in her desk chair, gazing at the ceiling, a smile on her face as she digested the information that had just been given to her. It seems that the Wizarding world – for that's what the aging man had been, a wizard – was having a problem that had sprung up recently, just before the start of summer if you wanted to get technical. A problem that their Ministry wasn't going to do anything about, because they believed there was no problem. 

So Dumbledore had come to Konoha with a request for aid, for the year, and depending on how things progressed in their corner of the world, maybe the next year as well. She had been given no real limitations or specifications on the mission. Just that he wanted his school, students and faculty protected from the problem that threatened the whole of the Wizarding world.

Tsunade had told him it wouldn't be a problem. She knew exactly whom she was going to send. Now all she had to do was tell them.

* * *

Well there you have the prologue to what I hope to be a fairly long fic. So...like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Please everyone who reads this fic, review. I would really like some feedback on this fic, good, and bad, whatever...I seriously would like to know what you guys thought of this. 

I don't care if you thought it was the worst fic in history, or a gift from god (Okay yeah...not that good, but you get the idea XD) tell me and tell me why you thought that way. I will really appreciate it. (Bows)


End file.
